A Piece of Her
by JuicyJams
Summary: All they want is a piece of her to keep, so they can feel like she's still here with them. But are they willing to deal with what comes with it? And is she really gone?
1. Prologue

**Hi my people!**

 **I know that I haven't updated CHANGES in a while, but it's hard to write after that season finale. So I decided to write out this idea that I've had on my mind for a while and I hope that you like it just as much as I do. I haven't been seeing a lot of Skyeward fics around and so I decided to put one up.**

 **The idea has some angst, family and romance moments and I like it so far.**

 **Just a few notes before you read: This story is an AU from episode 2x19 on. In my version, Ward left Kara with the team and never came back. Kara and Bobbi figured out their issues in a VERY different way than the show had. But elements of the finale did happen like the fight with the Inhumans and the things that happened with Skye's parents. As for Season 3, I think it'll be easy to tell what made it into the story and what didn't.**

 **Also, as for Skye's name, I fell in love with the character named Skye and the couple of Skyeward, so I will be referring to her as Skye Daisy Johnson in this story. If you have a problem with this, you can stop reading here and leave.**

 **I hope guys like the premiere of "A Piece of Her".**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _January 2020_

"Move in!" Skye Johnson instructed as she and the team snuck up on an abandoned building in South L.A. She went towards the North side of the building. This was said to be a lair for the newest SHIELD enemy, HAMMER. They have been tracking some of the local operatives and this building is where many of them converged.

Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie looked around the East corner of the building before turning to his girlfriend, Elena "Yo-yo" Rodriguez. "Lena, can you do a quick sweep?"

"On it." Like that, Elena was gone and in a second, back at Mack's side. "Perimeter's clear."

In a van parked not far away sat Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Director Phil Coulson. "Heat signatures indicate four individuals in the building." Coulson informed the field team.

"Careful guys." Fitz warned. "I'm seeing some major machinery in there on the drones."

"Duly noted." Lincoln Campbell responded from his and Joey Gutierrez's position on the South side of the building.

"We move in 5…4…" Melinda May counted down from the West side of the building with Kara Palamas. "3..2…1!" May kicked down the door near her and moved in, Kara right behind her.

The other operatives moved in as well, sweeping the area, weapon and powers at the ready.

As Skye moved towards the top of the building, the rest dealt with the adversaries at the bottom. As the villains were greatly outmatched and outgunned, they were quickly defeated.

Skye hacked her way into the main control center of the compound. She made her way to the computer system in the center of the room.

Downstairs, May was roughly interrogating one of the hostiles. "Where's the Head?"

The man smirked at her. "Go to hell."

She gut checked him. "Tell me if you have intentions on living."

"Believe me I don't…"

A look of realization came over the specialist's face. "It's a trap." She turned to the others. "Gather them up and get out. It's a trap."

The five others wasted no time picking up their best sources and high-tailing it out of there.

Still upstairs, Skye was at the mainframe computer, typing away. "What are you up to?" She continued moving through different files, not noticing the countdown clock at the bottom of the screen, which was at 30 seconds.

Down in the alley, May and the others had just finished getting everybody away from the building, meeting the other three team members at the van. "Coulson, they planted something in that building. We need to clear the area."

"Okay," Coulson nodded. "Mack, Joey, make your way…"

"Wait…" Lincoln interrupted. "Where's Skye?" All of them froze in fear as they turned back to the building.

"She's still in there." Coulson panicked as he ran towards the building, Lincoln following. "SKYE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Coulson yelled into the comm.

"What, wh…" Skye didn't get to finish her sentence as an explosion rattled the area. Fire poured out of the building. The team fell as the ground shook beneath them.

"SKYE!" Lincoln screamed as the building before them crumbled in what felt like slow motion.

"NO!" Jemma cried as Leo held her back from running into the building.

"Skye…" Coulson breathed as fire engines and paramedic vehicles made their way into the space. But the team felt no hope that Skye was alive.

* * *

"Director..." Coulson looked up to see Kara walking into his office, her eyes red and puffy from crying, the next day. "They found a body."

Coulson looked down as he fiddled with one of the pens on his desk. "Is it?"

"Yes. We confirmed it through blood tests."

"Blood?" Coulson questioned as he looked up. "Couldn't you…"

Kara shook her head. "Her body was severely burnt from the explosion, some of the skin…" Kara swallowed hard before looking away. "Sir, we just know it's her."

Coulson nodded. "You can wrap up her up for burial. I know she wasn't religious but I think deserves a proper send off."

Kara nodded before fast walking out of the room. Coulson rubbed his hands over his face before looking over at his computer. On the screen was Skye's agent profile and below her name was the active/inactive button. Coulson reluctantly reached out and pressed the button, turned the sign from "active" to "inactive". Almost as soon as he did so, a ping came from his computer. He looked to see that he got an e-mail notification. He tapped the screen and it opened to reveal a video message from Skye's email address. Coulson opened it immediately.

"Hey DC." Skye greeted him. Coulson surveyed the video background and it seemed she was in an apartment, one's he never seen before. "If you're watching this, that probably means one of two things. One, I've finally decided to leave SHIELD. Or I'm dead. And I really hope it's not the latter." She joked, which made Coulson tear up. "But, I digress. There's something I need to tell you and I know I would never be able to tell you to your face so I'm going to have this video automatically sent to you, when my agent status changes." Skye ran her hand through her hair. "So… I don't when this will be sent to you but it's April of 2016 so I've keeping something from you and the team since last June."

As the video played, Coulson went on an emotional rollercoaster. He went from sadness to joy to anger to understanding. All he knew when the screen went to black, he is that there was someone he needed to find.

* * *

"Higher daddy! Higher!" The child giggled as her father pushed on the swings of a local playground in San Diego.

The man chuckled as he pushed her harder. "How high do you want to go, princess?"

"To the moon!" The girl laughed, her jet-black hair moving back and forth with her.

The father laughed again. "I don't know if I can get you to the moon, but I'll get you close." The father pushed hard once more, before his daughter went high enough to be perpendicular with the swing set. As she swung back, he picked up and swung her around in the air, which made her laugh. "Was that high enough?"

"Yah!" She giggled as he put her down. "Daddy, can I go play on the slides?"

"Sure, princess. I'll be over with our stuff, watching you."

"Okay daddy!" The little girl ran over to one of the play structures as her father walked over to one of the benches nearby. He noticed a few flirty glances from single moms around, but he ignored them as he sat down. He packed up the "My Little Pony" bag that they had brought with them with a few of his daughter's toys that she hadn't put back. It was getting late and it was almost time to head home.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice someone sitting down next to him until he asked, "Which one is she?"

The man whipped around at the familiar voice instantly and grew scared. "Coulson? What are you doing here?" It was then that he noticed that Coulson wasn't looking at him. He was looking out to the playground, searching for someone in particular.

"Which one is she, Ward?"

Grant Ward rubbed his hand over his face before pointing to the top of a play structure. "She's the one with the tiara and black converse."

Coulson looked in the direction he pointed and the sight brought tears to his eyes. The child he was looking at was a truly a miniature Skye. Her hairstyle reminded him so much of Skye's, despite the color. Her skin tone was olive, like Skye's and it seemed as if she had the same eyes as well.

The child looked over to Grant. "Daddy, watch me!"

"I'm watching sweetheart!" Grant called out.

The child proceeded to stuff herself into the tube slide and eventually came out the bottom of the slide, smiling and giggling. "Yay! Daddy, did you see?"

Grant chuckled. "Yes, daddy saw. One more time and then we have to go, okay?"

"Kay!" The girl smiled as she ran around to the back of the structure.

Grant looked over to Coulson. "How did you find us?"

"Skye's video message."

A look of sadness came over Grant's face as he turned back to the playground. "So, it's true?"

Coulson looked over. "You knew?"

Grant took a deep breath, obviously holding back tears. "Skye and I have a routine. She calls me before and after a mission. I got the call before and I knew it was nothing too dangerous, so when she didn't call me again yesterday…" Grant sucked in another breath. "I knew something went horribly wrong."

Coulson nodded. "So, she's really…"

Grant nodded. "Yah."

"How old is she?"

Grant sniffled. "3 and 3/4." He turned to his old boss. "The 3/4 is very important. Skye and I were planning a "My Little Pony" birthday party for her. Why are you here, Coulson?"

"Have you told her?"

Grant shook his head. "No, I wanted to be sure and honestly I don't know how I'm going to tell her. Does the team know about her?"

Coulson shook his head. "No, she only left the message to me and I don't know how the team would…"

"React to Skye and I having a daughter together." Grant scoffed as he looked back. "I'm pretty sure May, Fitz and Simmons would take another shot at killing me. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't."

"That little girl has already lost one parent, she doesn't need to lose another. But how did this happen anyway?"

Grant shrugged. "I honestly don't know it did. We just never got over each other and then we found out she was pregnant and everything took its place."

Coulson nodded. "We're having a memorial service for her on Saturday. She deserves a proper goodbye. Your daughter deserves a chance to say goodbye to her mother."

"I just don't want her to have deal with everything the team may throw at her."

"I'll make sure that won't happen, if you come."

"Daddy!" The men looked to see the child in question running over.

Grant immediately stood up and caught her mid-jump and spun her around again. "You ready to go home munchkin." He asked as he placed her on his hip.

"Yes, daddy." She looked over at Coulson and smiled. "Hi!"

Coulson laughed as he stood up. "Hi there."

"My name is Jenny, I'm 3 and 3/4." She cheekily smiled.

"So I've heard." Coulson chuckled and he shook her tiny hand. "I'm Phil Coulson."

"It is very nice to meet you, Phil." Jenny smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jenny." Phil turned to Grant as he took out a card. "If you change your mind, here's where and when it's happening."

Grant nodded as he placed the card in the bag and put it on his shoulder. "I'll think about it." He placed a peck on his daughter's cheek. "Let's go Jenny Benny." And with that, he carried his daughter away from Coulson.

"Bye Phil!" Jenny frantically waved at him as they left the park.

Coulson waved as he turned to walk back to his car. When he finally got into the driver's seat, he burst out into tears, as the emotions he was feeling were too overwhelming to keep in anymore.

* * *

That Saturday, members of SHIELD, human and Inhuman, came together at a local cemetery in San Diego, mourning the death of their fallen comrade. There was a table set up near the coffin with pictures of Skye and her friends. Coulson had even snuck a few pictures of her and Ward on the table. Her main teammates stood at the front of next to the coffin as some of the their colleagues who didn't know Skye as well gave them their condolences. Bobbi and Lance had even come back to say goodbye to Skye. It was a bright, sunny day, which didn't match the dreary look of everyone in black.

"It's almost time to start the service." The minster told Coulson.

Coulson nodded as he turned to the team. "It's time to sit down."

The team slowly made their way to the front row of chairs placed down, as they were the closest things that Skye had to a family.

As Lincoln tried to sit in the seat closest to the edge, which was usually saved for the closest family member, Coulson stopped him. "Lincoln, why don't you go sit over by Kara? I'm trying to save that seat for someone."

Lincoln was confused. "Who would…"

"Lincoln, just go."

Lincoln reluctantly walked down a few chairs and sat between Kara and Jemma. May looked over at Phil as he sat down. "Who are you saving a seat for?"

"You'll see." Coulson responded as he looked over at the cars.

"Okay."

As people were starting to take their seats, Coulson grew worried. What if Ward had decided not to come? I mean, he could understand his reasoning behind it but he still thought that he might try to come.

Just as he thought about forgetting it, a black Escalade pulled out onto the lawn with the other cars.

"Who is that?" Lance asked as they all turned to where the truck was.

On the other side of the vehicle, someone got out and walked around to the passenger's side. It was then that the team knew it was.

"Ward." Jemma sneered.

Grant stood by the car, in his black trench coat covering his suit, watching all of their reactions, rubbing his gloved hands together. The team hadn't seen him since that Arctic mission and it definitely seem like their opinion of him didn't changed. The only ones who seemed remotely glad to see him were Coulson and Kara.

May went to pull her gun, when Coulson stopped her. "No."

"But Phil, it's Ward."

"I know exactly who it is." Coulson retorted as he stood up and walked over to the former traitor. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You came."

"You were right. Jenny deserves to say a proper goodbye to her mother."

Coulson glanced towards the tinted black window and he could make out the silhouette of a car seat and a little girl, looking down at her hands. "She does and so do you. You've been a huge part of her life for the past few years, whether we knew it or not."

Grant scoffed. "I think the team would disagree with you."

"Regardless, you made it just in time, we were just about to start."

Grant nodded as he opened up the door for the seat behind the passenger's seat. "Jenny, are you ready?" Jenny nodded as her father unbuckled her and placed her on the ground. "You remember Mr. Coulson, right?"

Phil crouched down to her level. "Hi Jenny. You look very pretty today." Grant had managed to put her into a similar looking trench coat and underneath Coulson could see a black dress peaking out and white tights wrapped around her legs and her feet adorned with black Mary Janes. Her hair was twisted back into a curly ponytail.

"Tank you." Jenny pouted as she reached for her father's hand, obviously wanting his comfort.

"Let's go, Jenny." Grant interrupted as the three walked over to the seating.

As they did so, Jenny noticed the sour and confused looks on everybody's faces. She didn't know they were directed towards her father, so she grew very scared at the situation. She pulled back on her father's hand. "Daddy."

Grant looked down at the scared look on her face. He immediately crouched down. "Oh, baby it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine."

"They're all mad at me."

Coulson glanced over at the team and gave them a fierce look as if he was saying, "back off".

Grant immediately picked her up and held her close. "They're not mad at you sweetie, okay?"

Jenny didn't look up. She just held her father's coat and buried her face in his chest as they kept going over to the seats. Coulson took his seat next to May and Grant sat down next to him.

He tried to adjust Jenny but she wouldn't budge. "Hey princess. You can sit with me but you have to sit properly okay?"

Jenny immediately let go of her father's coat and let him turn her around so her back was facing his chest. She sat on his lap, her tiny hands hidden underneath his. Afraid of the looks, Jenny didn't dare look towards the team.

The service started as the minister spoke a few words before he called Coulson up to the podium. As Coulson went, Grant couldn't help but notice the murderous glance that May sent his way. He ignored her, instead focusing on his little girl who was far from her usual bright self at the moment.

"Hello." Coulson greeted as he addressed the congregation. "We are here to remember the life of a wondrous person, Skye Daisy Johnson. Skye was a lot of things. She was beautiful, stubborn, intelligent and just full of life. She could brighten up your day with just the smile on her face. Skye also filled many roles, both in and out of SHIELD. She was a leader to others, our resident hacker, but also an incredible field agent. But outside of SHIELD, she was also a friend, a daughter, a sister and something else I just recently learned about, a mother."

The team immediately turned their attention to the little girl that sat in Ward's lap. It was now that they could see that the resemblance was undeniable. It was exactly like looking a kid Skye.

"3 and 3/4 years ago…" Coulson chuckled. "Skye gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Jennifer. Skye believed that this little girl was the best thing to ever happen to her and she said that she has Grant Ward to thank for that. Jenny is a perfect reflection of her mother and I believe it is guaranteed that Grant will raise her to be a lovely young woman like her mother was. Jenny…" Grant whispered into his daughter's ear and she looked up at Coulson. "I just want you to know that your mother was an amazing woman and that with you here, we still have a piece of her here with us."

Jenny didn't say anything; she just turned in her father's arms and pressed her face back into her chest. As Grant felt his daughter shake from crying, he rubbed her back and kissed her head in an attempt to comfort her. But also it was an attempt to comfort him self as well. The team couldn't help but sneer at him as everything sank in. Skye had a child with Ward of all people. How could she? But for the child's sake, they continued to sit quietly.

Coulson came back down after that and the service went on. When it ended, many people began dispersing from the space and but a few lingered around. A lot of them wanting to meet little Jenny, but Grant was very protective saying that meeting too many people would be too much for her today. They understood and went on with their days.

"Daddy." Jenny mumbled. "Can I go to mommy's coffin and say bye?"

"Okay, munchkin." He agreed as he put her down. "Just remember the coffin is closed. I don't want you touching the locks."

"I won't touch them daddy." Jenny promised as she walked herself over.

Grant sighed as he tried to keep in his tears.

"Nice to see you here." Grant turned to see Kara standing behind him. "It's been a while."

Grant nodded. "It has."

"So you and Skye were…"

"We never actually put a label on the relationship we had. We knew we wanted to be together, not just for Jenny's sake but we never said that this would be a forever thing."

Kara nodded. "So did you love her?"

"Yes and I know she loved me too."

Just then, they heard a scoff behind them. "Yah right."

Grant looked to see Lincoln standing behind him. "I don't think anyone asked you."

"Well, I'm just saying that she didn't say anything about you and she tells me everything." Lincoln retorted.

Grant smirked as he walked over to her. "Well, did she tell you who she was calling late at night?"

Lincoln's face dropped "No."

"When she left SHIELD for weeks at a time, did she tell you where she was going?"

"No."

"That's because she was with me and our daughter. Something you can't compete with Sparky."

"Well, if she was in love with you then why didn't she tell anyone? Seems like she was ashamed of being with you."

The only thing that kept Grant back was Kara pulling his arm back. "Is there something going on here?" Mack asked as he, Elena, May and Jemma walked over.

Lincoln smirked. "Nothing, just the traitor thinking that he and Skye were meant for each other."

Jemma laughed at the thought. "Please, you're more messed up than you were four years ago."

Grant glared at them. "Look. I didn't come here to be beleaguered by all of you. I came here so that MY daughter could say goodbye to her mother."

"AAAHHH!" A shriek rang throughout the cemetery. One that Grant instantly recognized.

"JENNY!" Grant pushed past the team and ran to the coffin. The rest of them followed closely behind him. Grant came up behind her and immediately saw what had her so frightened. "Jenny, come here." He picked her and held her close, while backing away.

Jemma looked into the now open casket and immediately backed up. "Oh my god!" She gasped.

Coulson finally got up to the casket and looked in and what he saw horrified him. In Skye's place was a green humanoid creature. It had elf-ish pointy ears, a ridged square jaw and long black hair. It still had all of the injuries that Skye possessed with the burnt and peeling flesh. The fact that its mouth was wide open in a screaming position didn't help at all.

"Coulson…" Phil looked over and saw the terrified look on Grant's face as he caressed his daughter's back as she shook in fear. "Where is Skye?"

* * *

 **So… what'd ya think? I like the idea and I'm interested in going forward with it. Tell me if you want me to in a review. Let's see if we can get this story to 5 reviews by the next chapter!**

 **If you're new to my story, I always recommend something for my readers to check out and for this chapter, I recommend checking out "Be Alright" by Ariana Grande. It's one of the songs from her newest album and something about just screams catwalk to me. If you're going to think about taking my recommendation, leave the word "ALRIGHT" in a review!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	2. Chapter 1: New Alien Life

**Can I just say WOW? I didn't know that this many people would be interested in this idea of mine. I woke up to a phone full of notifications of people reviewing, favoriting and following this story! So thank you for giving this a chance and I hope you continue coming back for more.**

 **To Orlissa – I'm glad you like the concept and thanks for the writing advice. I went back and added a date.**

 **To Guest 1, aosfanss and traking2 – I'm totally continuing this story!**

 **To findmyownway – I'm glad you liked it!**

 **To SLYNNR and Guest 4 – Here's more for you!**

 **To aosfanss – I'm glad you like this!**

 **To jellybean96 – I hope you like where it goes!**

 **To Guest 2 and Guest 3 – I'm glad that you like where this is going!**

 **To bhut and Sreya – I'm glad you like the twist I put in there!**

 **To beth – You'll need to read to find out more! ;P**

 **Thank you to the 13 members who favorite this story and to the 35 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

30 minutes later, the place was overrun with SHIELD crime techs and analysts. The techs were gathering samples of the surrounding area. Others were examining the coffin. Some were moving the body on Jemma's orders.

"Carefully! This is evidence and I don't it coming back to the lab in pieces!" She demanded.

"Jemma, do you have any idea what this is?" Bobbi asked as she stood by her, looking at the grotesque creature with disgust.

"No. This alien life is new to me and I have no idea how it got in Skye's coffin. I've haven't left its side since we put her in."

"Another alien species?" Elena groaned. "Haven't we found all of them already?"

"Absolutely not and we may never. The universe is a treasure trove of new life, we may never know what's out there." Jemma explained as she left with the body and some of lab assistants.

"Yay." Kara mocked. "Well, this changes everything."

"Definitely." May confirmed as she, Coulson, Lincoln and Joey walked over. "Skye is still out there."

"Maybe." Joey interrupted. "You saw that building collapse. I don't know how anyone could have switch her body with that thing and gotten out in time."

"Well, it's a start." Coulson retorted. "We need to re-examine the site. I already sent Fitz, Mack and Hunter over there to take another look."

"What I'm more interested in is how that coffin got opened." Lincoln acknowledged. "I thought it was supposed to stay sealed through the service."

"It was." May confirmed as she glanced over to where Grant and his daughter were sitting. Jenny was currently sitting on his lap, still shaking in fear. Her father held her close, trying to coax her into going to sleep as she had had a long day. "The kid may know."

Coulson looked over to the little family before looking back at May. "Melinda, Jenny has been through enough today."

"But, she's our only witness, regardless of age and you know kids never lie, they don't know how to yet."

"Come on, Coulson." Bobbi interrupted. "It wouldn't hurt to just ask."

Coulson sighed before nodding. "Fine." The seven of them walked over to Grant and Jenny. "Ward."

Grant groaned before looking up at his former boss. "What is it, Coulson?"

"Would it be alright if we asked Jenny some questions about what happened?"

Grant glanced down at his daughter. She looked tired; her eyes were droopy and puffy from crying. She was so exhausted that Grant had to use one of his arms to keep her upright. "I don't know, I think she's had enough excitement for today."

"I promise it won't take long."

"Okay. Just a few." Grant gently shook Jenny. "Hey Jenny." Jenny slowly sat up and looked up at her father. "Mr. Coulson has some questions for you. Do you think you can answer them?" Jenny nodded as she looked up at Phil.

Phil crouched down to her level. "Hi Jenny. Do you remember what happened when you went to go to mommy's coffin?"

Jenny played with her hands as she answered. "Well, I was talking to mommy about how much I gonna miss her. Daddy told me that she could hear me from heaben…"

May sighed in annoyance before interrupting, "Enough about that, how did the casket get open?"

Jenny whimpered in fear. Phil glared at May before turning back to Jenny. "She means did you open the casket? Daddy told you not to touch the locks."

Jenny shook her head. "No, I didn't touch anything. The top just fluw open and…and that monster was in thereb."

May scoffed. "That's ridiculous. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." JJ started to tear up.

"Yes you did. Just spit it out."

"NO I DIDN'T!" JJ cried out and she buried her face in her hands, tears running down her face.

"Okay, that's it." Grant stood up and he held his baby close. "We're leaving."

"No, she hasn't ans…" May started only to stop when Phil threw a truly murderous glance at her as he turned to face.

"Melinda that is enough!" He yelled as he followed Ward over to his car. "Ward, I…"

Grant held out his hand as he put JJ in her car seat. "Coulson, this is exactly why I didn't want to bring her here. They are never gonna get past the fact that she is my daughter." Grant finished buckling her in, pressing a kiss to her head and he turned back around. "They are treating her like a criminal! She is a child! I'm taking her home and hopefully I can make this whole day go for her."

Coulson nodded. "And home is…"

Grant shook his head as he closed the car door. "No, I'm letting you know where my house is so you can come and knock down my door and raid the place for weapons and evil schemes. This is why Skye and I had this whole arrangement. We don't want our daughter to have to deal with this kind of life. She deserves better."

Coulson nodded again. "I understand." He pulled a card out of his jacket and handed it to Ward. "Here's my private number. I want to keep you in the loop on what's going on if you don't mind."

Ward bit his lip. "Thank you." He walked around the car about to open when he looked back at Coulson. "Just bring her home okay?"

"Will do." Coulson promised as he backed away. Grant got into the car and backed out of the cemetery. As Phil turned around, he was met with guilty faces from the team. He walked towards them. "Meeting in my office, 2100 hours. I expect you all to be there."

"Phil, I…" Melinda started.

"Melinda, I would quit while you're ahead." Coulson interrupted as he walked past them towards the crime techs to order them to make sure they got enough samples for Jemma.

May bit her lips. "Yes sir."

* * *

That night, the team gathered in Coulson's office, ready to go over what they had learned so far. Coulson sat on his desk as they set up the holo-screen in the room. "So what have we've got?"

Jemma stepped forward. "I did an analysis of the creature's skin. It is designed to mimic the whole makeup of a person."

"Like that mask that HYDRA put on me?" Kara remarked.

Jemma turned to her. "Exactly." She went over to the table and brought up some data. "But unlike your mask, it was built into the creature's DNA. They could transform their appearance, voice and garments into that of another person almost instantaneously."

"Oh my god." Elena gasped. "You're saying that they could go and take the position of anyone they wanted to."

"I know. It's actually quite fascinating!" Jemma squealed before the looks she got from the others. "Sorry, not the time."

"So, we got a shape-shifting alien." Hunter recognized as he turned to the InHumans in the room. "You guys know anything about this?"

The three in question glared at him. It was Joey who spoke up. "First of all, we only have a small bit of alien DNA in our body. Second, not all 'aliens' know each other. It's like saying all Brits know each other."

Hunter groaned as he readjusted positions. "Fair point."

"Besides since Skye was basically the new leader of InHumans," Lincoln started. "she would be the only one to know anything about this and she never told me anything about it. She tells me everything."

"Oh like she told you that she had a kid with a traitor." Fitz angrily pointed out.

"Yah, you definitely know everything she does." Jemma scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Coulson screamed as he stood up. The team looked at him with fear. "I will not allow this petty behavior to continue."

"But Phil…" May started.

"Do you know how much you frightened that little girl today?" Phil yelled. "She is not a criminal that committed murder! She is a kid! Regardless of if she was Ward's daughter or not, you don't treat children like that Melinda. None of you should even think about her like that." Coulson looked around the room as what he said started to sink in to his team. "Now, I was just as upset as you guys when I learned about what Skye hid from us. But unlike you, I'm beginning to understand why she did so. Ward hurt us in a way that's hard to forget. But, somehow Skye did and I'm coming to accept that, not that I expect any of you to do the same. But that is not what we should be focusing on. We should be focusing on bringing home our friend, if not for us, for the sake of that little girl." Coulson sat back down on the edge of his desk. "Now, what did you three find at the explosion site?"

Mack stepped up to the late and brought up digitals scans of the crime scene. "We found a few things. This building was filled mostly with information hubs. It was damaged during the explosion so it will take a while for our tech analysts to decipher it. But we managed to pull a few things off of it already."

Holograms floated up and showed digitals scans of ancient scrolls and modern machinery. "It's like the past met the future." Hunter commented as he went over to one of the boxes they brought back. "We also found this there too." Hunter pulled out a large bound book on the table, which had everyone intrigued.

"What is it?" Bobbi asked her husband.

"I believe it's called a book, Bob."

Bobbi glared at him. "You want to sleep alone tonight?"

Hunter bit his lip as he opened up the tome. "Well, we looked through it and…"

"It's in gibberish." Joey remarked as he looked at the pages.

"Essentially and all the communications we found on the computer were in the same dialect."

Lincoln came and took a closer look at it. "It kinda looks like something I saw before at Afterlife."

"Really? Can you translate it?" Mack questioned.

"I never actually looked at those texts." Lincoln smirked. "But I think Skye may have some books about it in her room."

Coulson smiled. "Well, it's a place to start. The faster we crack this code the closer we get to finding Skye and bringing her back to her daughter." HE looked around at the sour looks on his team's faces. "And I will be keeping Ward in the loop on the matter."

Everyone else groaned. It was Lincoln who tried speak up. "But sir…"

"He is part of her family, whether we like it or not. So I suggest you suck it up, Agent Campbell, because Ward isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Is that understood?"

Lincoln pulled in his lips in frustration. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now you all should get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

And with that, everybody left his office, leaving him to stare at the holograms floating around in the air. "We're gonna find you, Skye. I promise."

* * *

" _Oh my god! This is so adorable!" Skye gushed as she watched him and Jenny dancing to "We're All In This Together" from "High School Musical"._

Grant swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched a video Skye recorded of him and Jenny a year ago. Before Jenny was born, Skye had made it a goal to capture every single one of their daughter's moments on film. She wanted a whole library of family memories for them, something she never had as a child. Grant did have videos of his childhood but they were all fake. Even though, Skye wasn't always there to help out with Jenny, she always gave her daughter her undivided attention and love when she was home… unless Jenny was asleep, then all that attention was diverted to Grant.

" _Together! Together! Come on, let's have some fun!" The main characters sang on the screen as her favorite two people goofily danced around. Grant was obviously copying his daughter's moves as she shook her hips to the rhythm with her hands on her hips._

" _You two are so cute!" She squealed from behind the camera. To her, he looked like the perfect father and she was happy to have this child with him._

 _Jenny noticed her mom watching and waddled over to her before pulling on her yoga pants. Skye tilted the camera down and Jenny was smiling up at her. Her daughter rocked back and forth as she pulled on her mother. "Mommy dance?"_

" _Yah!" Skye tilted the camera back up to see Grant walking towards her. "Mommy dance." Grant pulled the camera out of her hands and placed it on the counter, facing where Skye was filming. The camera captured him throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her over to in front of the TV. "Come on!"_

 _Skye laughed as Grant set her down. "Grant, what are you doing?"_

" _Dancing with one of my favorite girls!" Grant cheekily answered as he dipped her._

 _Skye giggled. "You are so crazy, wildcat!"_

" _Only for you." Grant commented as he brought her back and planted a kiss on her lips._

Grant could help but tear up at the scene. The team could say whatever they wanted about their relationship. They weren't there to observe their private moments. Skye loved him and he knew that for a fact.

" _You better be!" Skye remarked as she brought his lips back down to hers._

 _But that only lasted for a few seconds as Jenny made her way over and pulled on her father's leg. "Daddy no crazy for me?"_

 _Grant quickly picked his little girl. "Are you kidding?" Grant started tossing her up in the air, making her laugh. "You make the craziest I've ever been."_

 _Skye laughed at the double meaning of his words. "You got that right." Both Skye and Grant placed a huge kiss on Jenny's cheeks, which made her giggle ferociously._

"Daddy…"

Grant paused the video and turned around in his seat. There he saw Jenny standing in the doorway of the living room in her gummy bear onesie, holding her Twilight Sparkle plushie. "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" Grant questioned as he walked over and crouched down in front of her.

Jenny held her doll closer to her chest. "I had a nightmare… the monster from mommy's cough-bin was thereb."

Grant sighed as he picked her up. He knew this was gonna be a hard day for her. When they got home, he had given her bath and watched the first season of "My Little Pony" with her again but nothing had seemed to bring up her spirits. He hoped a good night's sleep would do her good. "Do you want to sleep in daddy's bed again?" Jenny nodded. "Okay let's go." Grant went over and turned off the light. He noticed a light still on and glanced at the TV screen. Seeing his little family on the screen choked him up a bit, but he quickly shook it off and went over to turn off the device.

He carried his daughter to his room and laid her down on the left side of the bed, where Skye would sleep. "Daddy, can you leave a light on?" Jenny asked as her father tucked her in.

Grant placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sure munchkin."

"Good night daddy." Jenny whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good night Jenny Benny." Grant smiled as he went to turn off the overhead light. He then went into his closet and a minute later, came out wearing some sleepwear. Apparently Jenny was really tired after the day she had because she was out like a light, cuddled up to Twilight and her head buried in her mother's pillow.

Grant went over to the other side of the bed and tucked himself in. He looked over to his baby. He knew that he would eventually wake up with her little foot in his mouth, but he wouldn't have it any other way. That little girl was his entire world. He would give up anything to make her happy and anything to bring her mother back to them.

* * *

 **Well, what'd ya think? Leave your opinion in a review down below. There will be a lot more coming and if you have any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate them! Let's try and get up to 20 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the film, "High School Musical". It is the story of two teens breaking stereotypes and following their passions together. It is my favorite film series of all time and if you haven't seen it yet you should! Leave the word "MUSICAL" in a review if you're gonna go check it out or if you have already seen it!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	3. Chapter 2: Translation

**The time has come again for another update! I'm so glad that you all love the story! It really means a lot to mean. Also, I'm writing these chapters more easily than I usually do so that's a bonus for us.**

 **To jellybean96 – HSM is my favorite ever! I watched the reunion special and I just felt so old when my childhood flashed before my eyes!**

 **To Guest – I'm glad you're loving it!**

 **To SLYNNR – Don't worry! Grant giving her big hugs for us! ;)**

 **To bhut – It was intense but don't worry it gets better!**

 **To Strypedpolkadots – I'm glad you love it!**

 **To Juliet Knighly – One, I'm glad you love the story so far! Also, I can't believe my writing did that, I must be good then! ;)**

 **Thank you to the 19 members who favorite this story and the 42 who followed it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Two days later, Lincoln, Joey, Elena and Mack were in one of the file rooms of the Playground, trying to find something help translate the text in the tome and the messages they found at the explosion site.

"Ugh." Elena cried as she threw another book across the room.

At that moment, Coulson walked into the room. "I assume that means that you haven't found anything?"

Mack shook his head as he picked up another book and opened it up to a specific page. "Nope. We did found a lot on what that thing in Skye's coffin was." He brought the book over to Coulson. "It's called a Skrull. They're an ancient civilization of shape shifters from around where the Kree are. Now, from what we've read, the language in the book is definitely theirs but we haven't found a way to decipher it yet."

Lincoln groaned as he put aside another book. "I could've sworn that the Afterlife library were more extensive than this." He picked up another book and flipped through it. "Skye was able to learn and translate the Kree language from them."

Coulson nodded. In the past few years, Skye had become their resident translator for multiple languages, worldwide and galaxy wide. She had started by learning her native ancestral language of Chinese from May and then she moved to other languages that were widely spoken. She had only taken up other alien languages for fun. "Do you know anywhere else she keeps books?"

Lincoln shook his head. "She barely reads physical books. Most of the stuff she reads is on her tablet."

Joey strolled across the room with said tablet. "And I've already checked. There's nothing here on translating. She does more writing in different languages on here." Joey handed the tablet to Coulson.

Coulson took it and gave it a look. Joey was right, Skye had been using a writing program to practicing writing things in different languages. But when Coulson took a closer look at the writing, he noticed that it wasn't always in a consistent handwriting. Some of the words were written smoother than others. The loops of some of the letters were different between lines. When Coulson started translating the Spanish, he saw that there was two distinct dialogues going on between the lines and the words they were sharing were very intimate. Coulson looked up at the team. "You guys never practiced with Skye did you?" All of them shook their head no. Coulson started backing out of the room. "You guys keep looking and tell me if you find something." He ran to his office and as soon as he was in there, he picked up his private phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. How fast can you get to the Playground? It's about Skye."

* * *

An hour or so later, Coulson was standing by the Playground entrance.

"Coulson, is there someone coming in?" Jemma asked as she and May came up to see what he was doing.

"Yes." He sharply replied. "And it's on a need to know basis and you two don't need to know."

Both women were taken aback. "Why…" May started only to be cut off by the front buzzer going off. Coulson immediately pressed the button to let the visitor in and when the door opened May immediately reached for her weapon. "Put your hands in the airs."

"Oh give it up, Melinda." Coulson snapped as he let Ward into the building.

"Yah, May." Ward snipped as he walked in, a black bag strapped across his back. "I don't want to be here more than you don't want me here."

"Then why are you here?" Jemma glared.

"Because I want to bring Skye back home."

"So…" Coulson interrupted as he guided Grant away from the women. "Where's little Jenny? I wanted to give her some presents since I already missed three birthdays."

"She went to a friend's for a play-date after daycare, which I'm not happy about."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a boy and she said that he's her boyfriend. She's 3! She doesn't need a boyfriend!" Grant glanced over and saw the look that Coulson was giving him. "You think I'm over reacting?"

"No, I agree. She doesn't need a boyfriend, she should wait till she's 21 to date."

"Thank you! Skye swore I was overreacting!" At the mention of her name, Grant's attitude went back to stoic. "So, how can I help?" He coughed.

"Follow me." Coulson ordered. They walked deeper into the Playground until they got to the room where the InHuman team were still working.

Lincoln stood up when he heard Coulson enter the room. "Hey so we didn't find anything about the text but…" Lincoln paused as he looked up and saw who was there. "Why is he here?"

Grant smirked as he held onto his bag. "Nice to see you too Sparkplug."

Lincoln lunged at him, only to be stopped by Coulson. "Okay you two. I need you to play nice for a while. Can you do that?"

"Unlikely." Both men replied, while staring at each other.

"Of course not." Coulson huffed. He knew that both men shared the same affection for Skye. Even though it seemed that Ward won hers in return.

"But seriously though, why is he here?" Joey questioned as he glared at Ward, who was looking over the printouts of the communications they found.

"Because he has the other books from the Afterlife library. Apparently Skye brought them to their apartment to continue working..." Coulson answered as he turned back to Ward. It was then that he noticed the enraged look on the former specialist's face. "Ward?"

"They targeted her." Grant gritted through his teeth.

"What?" Coulson asked as the agents walked over.

Grant picked up a piece of paper on the table. "This transmission is instructions for two operatives to switch Skye with that Skrull. They hoped that by the time the transformation wore off, the body would be buried and that you guys wouldn't even consider looking for her." Grant sat at the table and grabbed a nearby pen as he went and translated the message by hand. "Agent Johnson is to be apprehended and contained at the following location till further notice. Instructions to follow thereafter."

"You understand this crap?" Elena raised her eyebrow at the thought.

Grant nodded as he continued looking at the paper. "Skye always had trouble deciphering it and since I had lag time between classes, I decided to figure out for myself."

"Classes?" A voice form the doorway exclaimed. They turned to see Jemma and Leo standing in the doorway.

"Yah, classes. I'm a professor of Linguistic Studies and Translation at Oceanside University."

"Doesn't that require having a Ph. D?" Jemma asked.

"I spoke nine languages when I applied and I now know fifteen, not including alien ones. It wasn't hard to convince them that I was right for the job." Grant turned back to the page. "Besides who do you think taught Skye all of those languages?"

"I thought she taught herself?" Coulson remarked.

Grant shook his head. "May taught her Chinese but after that I taught her everything else. She's still a hard person to teach." He smirked. "But I motivated her into doing it."

"How?"

Grant blushed at the question as he continued. "You don't want to know." He looked closer at the message. "The location isn't in the same language." He took of his bag and pulled out one of the books in it. He quickly flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for and set the paper on top of it. "Damn."

"What?"

Grant pointed to the page. "This dialect is one that Skye and I have been trying to crack but it's difficult. As far as we could tell, it was like a mix of Chinese, Russian, and Kree. It symbol has its own meaning and each symbol is comprised of different letters and the alphabet is shortened."

"How long would it take you to crack it?"

Grant rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know. I would have to start with the original text, find patterns and possible grammar structure, translate it into a transition language and then translate it into English. Finding patterns could take weeks alone… And I don't know if Skye has that long." Grant quickly stood up. "I need a minute." He walked out of the room.

"Sir," Leo spoke up. "how do we even know that what he's saying is the truth?"

"Because he wants to bring Jenny her mother back."

"It's not fair!" Jemma suddenly exclaimed.

"What's not fair?"

"For all we know, Skye could be dead and all we have left of her is out memories. But Ward…" Jemma stopped as she started getting choked up from tears. Leo reached out and pulled her close into a hug.

Coulson understood what she meant. "Excuse me." He left the room and went in the direction that Ward had. From there, he could hear an argument going on.

"It's not happening, Kara!"

"It's the best way to help Skye!"

"But, it will not help my daughter at all."

"What's going on?" Coulson asked as he came around the corner.

Kara looked at Grant and back at her boss. "I suggested that Grant and Jenny come live at the base so he could have more time to work on the translation and not have to worry about Jenny in the meantime."

"Ward…"

"Coulson," Grant interrupted as he over at him. "This is the exact opposite of what Skye and I want for Jenny and you saw how they treated her at the funeral. I don't want her around that hate. That's all I grew up with, I want more for my daughter. I want her to live in an environment where she is shown unconditional love, and it's my job to provide that for her."

"But, this is a chance to show them that. You are not the same man that you were five years ago." Coulson reminded him. "I can just tell that the man that was serving HYDRA is not the man I see now. I know why Skye has forgiven you… and even fallen back in love with you. You are so much better, I can see that by the way you protect that little girl."

Grant teared up at his words. "She and Skye are my entire world."

"I know… that's also why the team is mad at you." When he saw the confused look on the man's face he continued. "Whether we want to admit it or not, Skye could already be dead. We may never see her again and all we'll have left of her is the memories we made. But you… you still have a piece of her with you. Jenny is essentially a little Skye and you get to see that everyday. But we don't."

Grant bit his lip in understanding. "I know you can see a lot of Skye in her. She looks like her; she's feisty like her and just full of life like Skye. But, she's also mine. She's a little ninja, a perfectionist and a good shot. You should see her with a bat, never misses."

Both Kara and Coulson laughed at that. Kara spoke up. "If they got the chance, I know that the team would really love her."

Grant shifted back and forth before checking his watch. "I have to go pick up Jenny. Tell me if the books are any help, okay?"

Grant started walking out of the base. When Coulson called out to him, which made him turn around. "Please consider at least."

Grant nodded. "I'll think about it." And with that, he left the base and headed back to San Diego.

* * *

About an hour later, Grant pulled up in front of a house that was close to the daycare center that Jenny went to. He got out of his car, went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a Caucasian man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hey Grant."

"Hey Brad. Just came to pick up Jenny."

"Of course." Brad stepped aside and let Grant in.

From a side door, a woman with black hair and green eyes came into the front of the house. "Oh hi, Grant."

"Hi Rachel." Grant greeted.

"The kids are upstairs playing Tony's room." She turned and yelled up the stairs "Jenny, your dad is here. You two don't forget to clean up, okay?"

"Otay!" Jenny and Tony yelled back. They could hear the kids running around upstairs, trying to put the toys back.

"She wasn't any trouble, was she?" Grant asked his parent friends.

Rachel shooed him. "Of course not. Jenny was a perfect angel as usual. She really is a good influence on Tony. They are so cute together. I can totally see them ending up together."

Grant coughed. "Not anytime soon I hope." While Tony was easily one of Jenny's best friends, he still didn't like the idea of his young daughter having so many guy friends so early.

Brad chuckled. "We you know those two have already claimed that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. But don't worry, I'll make sure that he's a perfect gentleman to her."

Grant nodded. "I'm sure you will."

Just then, the parents heard little feet running towards the stairs. Sure enough, Jenny and a little boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes were at the top of the stairs. Tony easily started going down the stairs, as he was taller than Jenny. But, Jenny just held to the railing in fear of falling. "Tony…" Jenny pouted.

Tony turned back to her and saw the sad look on her face. He immediately came back up. "Sowwy." Tony held out his hand and Jenny immediately grabbed it. Tony slowly helped Jenny walk down the stairs, one step at a time.

"So cute." Rachel gushed as she pulled out her phone to record the moment.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Jenny immediately ran for her father. "Hi daddy!"

Grant crouched down and received hug from his daughter. "Hi princess. Ready to go?"

"Yes." Jenny released her father and went to pick up her Rainbow Dash backpack. She then ran over and hugged Tony. "Bye Tony."

"Bye Jenny." Tony said as he hugged back.

"Come on, Jenny." Grant pressed as he held out his hand. Jenny released Tony and ran over to grab her father's hand. "Say thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Costello for having you over."

"Thank you for habing me oberb." Jenny thanked.

"You're welcome." Brad chuckled. "Bye Jenny."

"Bye." Jenny waved.

"Bye." Grant reiterated as he and his daughter walked down the front steps of the house. He walked them over to his car and put Jenny into her car seat. He went around and got into the front of the driver's seat. He looked back in the rear view mirror and asked, "So, did you have fun?"

"Yah." Jenny nodded from her back seat. "Me and Tony did colouring and we pwayed on his swing set and we watched a mobie and we swept togetherb."

That last thing made Grant choke on his saliva and coughed up a storm. "You… you slept together?" Grant forced on between coughs.

"Yah. We tooked a nap in his bed."

Grant let out of sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Grant quickly responded as he turned on the car. "Let's go home. I'll make you some spaghetti."

"Yah!"

Grant chuckled as he pulled away from the house. A few minutes down, Jenny asked from her seat?"

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?"

Grant swallowed hard. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you said that she not in heaben. She just missing. So when is she coming home? I mist her."

Grant bit his lip. He truly wanted to tell her the truth but she wouldn't understand. But he knew that she would soon ask what he was doing to bring her mother back. And he also knew there was something he could do, but he wasn't prepared for what came with it. In the end, he wanted to make his daughter happy, and bringing home her mom would make her very happy.

"I miss her too, sweetie. She's coming home soon, princess. I'm making sure of it."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Tell in a review below and any suggestions you have for the story! I would appreciate it! Let's try and get this story up to 26 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is "Know Better/ Forever Boy" by Ariana Grande. I have been listening to this song on repeat and I am obsessed with it right now. I literally want this song played at my wedding... if it ever happens. Leave the word "FOREVER" in a review if you're gonna check it out or you already have!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	4. Chapter 3: Where are You Now

**I'm back baby! Sorry it took a while, but inspiration for writing does come to me sporadically. If you have any ideas for the story PM me or let it in a review.**

 **To bhut – I'm glad you like Jenny and Tony, there will be a lot more of him in the future.**

 **To jellybean96 – I know right. I felt old when I saw the flip phones.**

 **To actkell – We'll just have to wait and see what happens, but I promise things will get better.**

 **To SLYNNR – You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **To ddh1973 – I haven't actually thought about that. But I'll keep it in mind ;)**

 **To Juliet Knighly – I'm glad you love Jenny. She is my favorite character to write. She's also in my story "CHANGES".**

 **To RomanogersOurGirl – I'm glad you love the story!**

 **To FabinaForever11 – I think the story is awesome so far too ;)**

 **Thank you to the 25 members who have favorite this story and to the 58 who have followed it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why is he moving here again?"

Coulson sighed as he stopped wrapping the presents he had for Jenny and looked up at Fitz-Simmons. After what happened yesterday, Grant agreed to temporarily move Jenny and himself to the Playground. "Because he's the only one that can translate the message that will lead us to Skye."

"Sir, they are plenty of scholars in the world. Surely, there's one…" Jemma started.

"I've already contacted all of SHIELD lingual resources, none of them have ever seen that dialect before."

"But, he's too emotionally invested in this project." Leo reminded. Jemma nodded in agreement with her fiancé.

"So are you two." Coulson reiterated as he stood up. "Do you want me to take you two off of this?"

"What no…"

"Then Ward is staying." Coulson restated as he put the presents in a "My Little Pony" gift bag and picked it up. "Now if you'll excuse me." Coulson walked out of his office past the duo.

"Well, that went well." Leo mused as he sat on the edge on Coulson's desk.

"Clearly." Jemma sneered as she paced around the room. She stopped in front of Leo. "I mean, how could he forgive Ward? After everything that he did us! He almost got us killed!"

Leo bit his lip. "We shouldn't forget that each of us almost killed him."

"Oh so we should just give him a pass then huh?"

"I'm not saying that." Leo interrupted as he stood up. "I'm saying that… Maybe we don't see the whole picture. I mean, Skye obviously trusted him enough to let him father their child while she was here and Coulson seems to have given him another chance."

"So, you're saying we should give him a chance?"

Leo shrugged. "Maybe."

Jemma looked him in the eye. "Well, I don't know if I can. You're right. I don't know the entire story, but I don't know if I want to. I feel like I just want to live in the world we did before, where none of this happened."

Leo reached out and pulled her close into a hug. "Me too. But the problem with is that we do and we have to deal with it, whether we like it or not. I'm just saying we try."

"We'll see."

* * *

"I think that is the very last bag." Grant grunted as he loaded the little trolley that Coulson had left for him. He turned to see Jenny trying to lift one of the boxes that was filled with her toys. "Princess, why don't you let me take that?"

"No, daddy." Jenny denied. "I can do it." Jenny bent down up more and with enough effort, she lifted the tiny box.

"Wow, you're really strong." Grant faked mused.

"I know." His daughter remarked as she made her way down over to the main entrance of the base.

Grant snickered as he went behind the cart and pushed it along. His little girl was definitely a mini Skye. She always worked hard at anything she put her mind to. They went down into the Playground and were met by Coulson.

"Hi Jenny." Phil greeted.

"Hi Uncle Phil." Jenny grinned. Since Grant and Skye made sure that Skye's father, Cal, was a part of Jenny's life, it didn't feel right for her to call Phil Grandpa, so she opted for Uncle instead.

"I got a present for you." He smiled as he held up the gift bag from earlier.

Jenny gasped as she put down the box and ran forward, grabbing the bag. "Thank you!" She looked back at her father. "Can I open it, daddy?"

"Of course, princess."

Jenny plopped down on the floor and put the bag in between her legs, making the adults laugh. She pulled out the first item and quickly unwrapped it. "Oo. My Little Pony PJs!" Jenny squealed as she pulled out a pair of footie pajamas that had two of the "Mane 6" on the arms, two on the torso and two on the legs. She looked back to her father. "Can I wear these tonight, daddy?"

"Of course."

Jenny smiled as she put down the clothes and pulled out the other item in the bag. "Oo. An Avengers coloring book!"

Coulson smiled. "Glad you like it. Who's your favorite Avenger?"

"Scarwet Witch."

"What?"

"She kicks butt and she has awesome powers!"

"But, what about Cap?"

"Meh." The child shrugged.

Coulson's jaw dropped in horror and looked at Grant. "You guys taught her nothing."

"Hey, she is her own person, she will have her own opinion. Ain't that right, munchkin?" Grant stated as he looked down at his daughter.

"Wight!" Jenny cheered as she stood up and put the coloring book in her box of toys.

Coulson chuckled. "Alrighty then. Let me show you where you guys will be staying." The two picked up their things and followed Coulson to the residential part of the base. "This is where Skye sleeps, so I thought that you could stay there, Ward, and Jenny can stay in the room across the hall."

Grant nodded. "That's fine with me. Princess, why don't you go get your toys together and I'll bring in the rest of your stuff soon."

"Okay, daddy." Jenny nodded as she walked into the room. Through the open door, the two men could see the little girl pulling out her toys and putting them in different categories.

"She likes order." Coulson acknowledged. "I wonder where she gets that from."

"I have no idea."

Coulson turned around to see Ward straightening things up on Skye's dressers and cleaning up some trash. "None whatsoever."

Ward, who realized he was caught, guilty smiled. "Um… I have to go over to the University to close out my office and talk to my TAs to make sure they're squared away for my leave. Do you mind watching Jenny while I'm gone?"

"Of course not."

Grant pulled out a piece of paper. "Okay, here's her schedule. She likes structure, so please don't stray from it unless absolutely necessary. I have some meals in this bag and snacks are also in there. I have her tablet loaded up with her favorite music and the Netflix account for kids is also available so she can watch her shows. She should be going down for her nap in an hour and she should only sleep for 45 minutes, no more, no less. Got it?"

Coulson slowly took the list from his hand as he watched him with a confused look. What he was saying sounded crazy, but he seemed absolutely serious. "Anything else?"

"Yah, don't give her Oreos. I don't care if she begs, don't give in."

"Why not?"

"You've seen Skye on lattes?"

A look of horror came over Coulson's face. "Yes…"

Grant pointed over to his daughter. "Ten times worse."

Coulson looked over to Jenny and when she saw them looking at her, she gave them an innocent smile, but he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Understood."

"Alright." Grant walked around him and went over to Jenny. "Okay, princess. Daddy has to go deal something at work, but I'll be back soon. Uncle Phil will watch you in the mean time. You gonna be a good girl for him?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay, give me hugs." Grant opened his arms and Jenny immediately jumped into them. Grant picked her up and pressed multiple kisses all over her face, which made her giggle. Grant placed her back down. "Love you princess."

"I lub you toob daddy." Jenny smiled as she sat back down to organize her toys.

"Okay, I'll see you two later." Grant walked out of the room and went to leave the building.

Phil looked back at Jenny as she worked on separating her toys. He went over and sat down next to her. "Why don't I help you with this?"

"Okay." Jenny nodded as she kept taking out the toys. Phil started to put the toys into piles when Jenny stopped him. "No. That's not right."

"Oh." Phil was taken aback at her assertiveness. "Well, how are you separating them?"

"I'm separating them by colour, bwand and size. See." Jenny asserted as she put two of the toys in a 'correct' pile.

Phil looked at all the toys she had and realized he didn't recognize any of the characters in front of him. None of the team members had children or young relatives of any kind, so no one on base would be familiar with it. "Uh…"

Jenny sighed as she took a toy from his hand. "Why don't you let me do this? You can organize the clothes by colour."

Phil nodded as he stood up. "Okay." He went into Skye's room to get one of Jenny's suitcase and brought it into the room.

"Undies in the top drower, pajamas in the middle and clothes that don't need to be hung up on the bottom." Jenny instructed without looking at him. "And don't forget to roll up the clothes to pevent winkles."

Coulson looked at the child in amazement before taking out her clothes, shaking his head. "You are definitely Ward's child." He mumbled.

* * *

"Phil," Melinda started as she walked into his office later that afternoon. "I just wante…"

"Shh." Coulson shushed, not bothering to look away from his computer screen.

"But I…"

"Shh." Coulson pointed to the corner of the room and Melinda turned her attention there. On the couch in the corner was a sleeping Jenny, her mouth wrapped around her right thumb. She was clutching her Princess Twilight plushie in her left arm and wrapped in a purple and pink striped blanket.

"What is she doing here?"

"While Ward's at his school, I'm watching Jenny and right now it's her nap time and I didn't feel comfortable leaving her in her room."

"I still can't believe you're letting them stay here."

"Believe it."

"Ward…"

Coulson finally looked up from his desktop. "Is our best way to find Skye and is just as determined as the rest of us. There's no better person for the job and who knows he can probably help us determine what HAMMER is up to."

Melinda sighed. "Phil, I don't care what you think you know about him. We all know that Ward is a traitor and can't be trusted. Who's to say he's not working for HAMMER and trying to sabotage us?"

"Mel…"

"I don't care he does now, that will never make up for what he did in the past. He shouldn't be responsible for the information and he definitely should be allowed to be a parent to that child." And with that, May left the room.

Coulson sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Uncle Phil…"

Coulson looked up and saw Jenny sitting up on the couch. "Hey, you're awake."

"Why is she so mean?" Jenny whimpered.

Coulson bit his lip. "You heard all that?" Jenny nodded. "Come here." Jenny jumped off the couch, still holding her toy and made her way around Coulson's desk. Phil proceeded to pick her and place her on his lap. "Did mommy and daddy tell you about things that happened before you were born?"

Jenny nodded. "They told me that daddy used to be weally bad and that he hurted a lot of people, incuding mommy."

Coulson nodded. "He did. Your daddy wasn't a nice man."

"But he… he changed. He not bad anymore. He weally good an nice an…"

Coulson chuckled. "I know. But the others are having a hard time realizing that's he's changed. We can't force them to like him. It'll take time." By this point, Jenny had moved on and had started playing with his tie. "Okay?"

"Otay." Jenny pouted as she looked up at him. "Can I watch my shows now?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

* * *

"Go left you idiot! Left!"

"I am going left!"

A crash sounded throughout the lounge area. Mack turned to glare at his friend. "Then why did you crash into me?"

Hunter sheepishly smiled. "Because, I thought you meant the other left. It is different London, you know."

Mack shook his head in disbelief before smiling at Lance. "It's good to have you guys back."

"I agree." Elena chirped from where she and the girls were sitting watching men play a racing game. She turned to Bobbi. "How long are you guys staying?"

"At least until we find Skye. After that…" Bobbi shrugged. "I don't know. This isn't the life we want to live anymore."

"Besides…" Hunter interrupted. "Travelling around the world, no responsibilities, nothing holding us back. It's pretty great. Right, Bob?"

Bobbi breathed out a laugh. "Right."

Before the conversation could continue, they stopped when they heard a squeaky voice making it's way down the hall. "NO!" At that moment, Jenny came running into the room, wearing the pajamas that Coulson got her, with her dad right on her tail.

"Come here, you little monkey." Grant smiled as he reached out and picked up his daughter, throwing her over his shoulder, which made her giggle. He made his way over to one of the bar stools and sat down, placing Jenny on his lap. "Now, you know you have to go to bed."

"But, I don't want tube."

"Well tough sparkles." He said as he tickled her tummy. "Because you have preschool tomorrow, so you need sleep. Now, you have had your snack, taken your bath, brushed your teeth, had your glass of milk and had your bedtime story. Not to mention, I have put your hair into every princess style possible. So there is no reason for you to be out of bed. Now we are going back to your room, I'm going to tuck you in and you are going to sleep… Okay?"

"Tay… But, I have to say goodnight to Uncle Phil."

"Okay, go." Grant placed her down on the floor.

Jenny walked over to the man, who had put down his controller. "Good night, Phil."

"Good night Jenny."

Jenny turned to go back to her dad, but quickly turned back around with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You know, mommy says you tell the best Captain America stories. But, I don't know why. He not that great."

Coulson's jaw dropped and struggled to breathe for a minute. "N-Not that great. Wh-What?" He picked her up and put her on the couch. "Let me tell you what makes Cap so great."

"Oh no you don't." Grant interrupted as he squeezed past Lincoln and Jemma to get to Coulson. He picked up his daughter. "Nice try. You are not going to con your Uncle into telling you stories so you can stay up."

Jenny shrugged. "I can try."

Grant mock glared at her. "You're too smart for your own good."

"I know." Jenny smirked.

"You are just like your mother." Grant proceeded to throw her over his shoulder. "Let's go, munchkin."

"But Cap…" Coulson whimpered.

"She'll hear it tomorrow." Grant confirmed as he walked out of the room, back to Jenny's room.

"Wow." Joey mused.

"What's so great about that?" Lincoln sneered.

"Nothing. It's just…" Joey bit his lip and rapidly blinked his eyes. "Jenny is just like her mother."

At that moment, everyone took a pause and realized that what he said was the truth.

* * *

"Good night, princess." Grant whispered as he caressed his daughter's head as she slept. It turned out that her little charade drained her of the last of her energy, coaxing her into sleep as soon as they got back to her room. "I love you." Grant pecked her cheek before turning off the overhead light, and turned on her "Celestia" nightlight. He quietly back out of the room and closed the door.

After that, he was over to the room where the InHuman team had been working on the code yesterday. He went over to the code and glanced over it. This wasn't going to be easy but he wouldn't rest until Skye was back in his arms. He picked up the paper, brought it over to a blank blackboard and put a magnet on top of it. He proceeded to write out the letters on the blackboard. Since he was more of a visual person, he knew that they needed to actually be on the board. After that he went over to the stack of book he had brought with him and picked up the first one on top. He pulled up a chair and opened it up. This book contained a few steps to deciphering a new language and while he had read it multiple times before he wanted to refresh his memory.

But before he even finished, he realized that something didn't feel right. He forgotten that usually he listened to music while he worked, a habit that he had picked up from Skye. He quickly went back to Skye's room and pulled out his tablet and portable speaker. He set up the speaker in the middle of the room. "Play a random playlist." He instructed the tablet.

He went back over to the blackboard as a string of voices rang throughout the room.

 _"I gave you the key when the door wasn't open, just admit it  
See, I gave you faith, turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it"_

 _It was then that Grant realized that the playlist was one of Skye's. He was partial to more classical, old-school music, while Skye was into pop and new age scene. This particular song was a remix of a song called "Where Are U Now" by an acapella group named Pentatonix, one of Skye's favorite band._

 _"Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping  
Tell me here, where are you now that I need you?  
Where are you now, where are you now?_

 _Where are you now that I need ya?  
Couldn't find you anywhere  
When you broke down I didn't leave ya  
I was by your side  
So where are you now that I need ya?  
Where are you now that I need ya?"_

 _Grant tried to work on decoding, writing down similar symbols on the board, but his thoughts kept drifting over to Skye._

 _"(Oh, aah)_  
 _Where are you now that I need ya?_  
 _(Oh, aah)_  
 _Where are you now that I need ya?_  
 _(Oh, aah, oh aah, oh, aah, oh ah ah aah)_  
 _(Oh, aah, oh aah, oh, aah, oh ah ah aah)_

 _I gave you attention when nobody else was paying_  
 _I gave you the shirt off my back, what you saying?_  
 _To keep you warm_  
 _I showed you the game everybody else was playing,_  
 _That's for sure_  
 _And I was on my knees when nobody else was praying, oh Lord"_

 _Grant paused his writing. He started twirling the chalk in his hand as he listen to haunting, melodic voices of the group._

 _"I need you..._  
 _I need you..._  
 _I need you the most..._

 _I need you (the), I need you_  
 _I need you (the most), I need you (the)_  
 _I need you (the most)_  
 _I need you (the), I need you (the most)_  
 _I need you the most..._

 _I need you, Baby"_

 _Grant put down the chalk and walked to the table, sitting down in the chair. He brushed his hands through his hair as his mind was overtaken by memories of him and Skye. Their first meeting. Their first kiss. Their first time making love. Every day he was grateful that Skye gave him a second chance and the fact that she wasn't here hurt him inside._

 _"Where are you now that I need ya?_  
 _(Oh, aah, oh aah, oh, aah, oh ah ah aah)_  
 _(Oh, aah, oh aah, oh, aah, oh ah ah aah)"_

As the song faded out, Grant did something for the first since Skye disappeared.

…He cried.

Uncontrollably.

The tears rolled down his face. His breath became sporadic. His throat felt like it was closing.

But he didn't care because he didn't want to stop it.

He just wanted to cry.

* * *

 **Well, if you're not crying, then don't worry, I'm crying enough for all of us. Tell me what you think in a review! Let's try to get this story up to 34 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is a person named Christina Grimmie. She was an amazing singer you I have been listening to since I was little. Recently, she was murdered in a senseless act of violence in Orlando, Florida. She was an amazing talent who was taken from this Earth too soon and my heart goes out to her family. This chapter is dedicated to her. If you have heard of or are going to learn more about her, leave in the word "CHRISTINA" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	5. Chapter 4: School Day

**Okay, first of all. I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I wanted to finish it in a week and that turned into a month. So I'm really sorry. If you want quicker updates send me some ideas through review or PM so I can get some more inspiration**

 **Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I mean, 16 REVIEWS! That's amazing! Thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **To Hajoruth – Thank you, my goals was to make you cry and I succeeded!**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you liked the chapter and feel the same about Christina.**

 **To Guest 1 – I'm glad you like the chapter.**

 **To Guest 2 – I miss her too.**

 **To bhut – I'm glsd you like Jenny so much, she's my favorite character to write, which will be evident in this next chapter.**

 **To SLYNNR – I feel the same way, especially with the new tragedies that have happened since then.**

 **To FabinaForever11 – I'm glad that you thought the chapter was amazing!**

 **To Guest 3 – I'm glad that you liked the story so far.**

 **To Guest 4 – I'm glad you like the chapter and you should totally check out Christina's work.**

 **To Juliet Knighly – I'm glad that you're loving the story so far and hope that Christina is singing for Jesus now.**

 **To mermaid12108 – I'm glad you love the story and I've been part of Team Grimmie too for like ever.**

 **To GrandMoffAmbrius – I like to think the story is like that too.**

 **To Sreya – It was definitely time for Grant to let it all out. He's not as rock hard as everyone thinks he is. Also, he's an amazing father to Jenny. I've based him off how I think Brett is with his daughter.**

 **To Infinity Skye – I'm glad you like the story so far.**

 **To inomniaparatusellie – Than k you for the constructive criticism, I like to think of the story as more of an episode of the show, that's why it jumps around a lot.**

 **To Guest 5 – It has been over 5 years since the team has seen him, so Grant is a lot different now. Also, I like your idea, that may be the premise of the next chapter. ;)**

 **Thank you to the 32 members who favorite this story and to the 72 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jenny." A voice whispered. "Get up baby girl."

Jenny rolled over in her bed and opened her little eyes. Her sight was meet with her father's face. "Daddy?"

"Hi princess." Grant greeted as he brushed the loose hair out of his daughter's face. "It's time to get up." Grant slowly sat her up against the bed's headboard. "It's time to go to school."

"Kay." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes. "Daddy, can I choose my outfit?"

"Of course." Grant stood up from the edge of her bed. "I'll be cooking breakfast in the kitchen, so hurry up."

"Kay." Jenny watched as her father walked out the door. She slid off the bed and walked over to her closet. She looked at her clothes options. It was no secret that her parents spoiled her. She had a lot more clothes than any little girl should ever need. Jenny looked through her clothes before deciding on a black and whited striped long sleeved shirt, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of black converse. It was obvious Jenny was just as detail oriented as her father.

Jenny got dressed, brushed her teeth and made her way over to the kitchen. She didn't fail to notice the other adults in the room. She hadn't been introduced to any of them and she's glad. The way they treated her father appalled her. She didn't care if they were her mommy's friends.

"Pancakes." Jenny squealed as she ran over to her father.

"Yes princess." Grant caught her mid run and lifted her in the air. "Chocolate ones." He announced as he placed her in a chair by the island.

"Yay." She clapped and he placed one on a plate. He brought it over to her and cut it up into bite size pieces. "I love chocolate." Jenny smiled as she picked up a fork.

"I know you do." Grant chuckled as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Daddy, can you braid my hair?"

"Of course. One or two?"

"One." Jenny answered through her food filled mouth. Jenny saw out of the corner her eyes, the other people watching. Some of them look dumbfounded by her father's behavior. Jenny found no reason why they should be. Her daddy was the best daddy in the entire world. But they obviously had a different opinion of her father.

"Where did you her learn to braid?" Kara smiled as she watched the little family interact.

"I have a twin sister, who had an obsession with dolls when we were kids. She knew our mother was never going to play with her so she asked me to. I got so good that she started asking to do her own hair." Grant told as he tied of the end of the braid with a hair tie. "Done. Okay Jenny, go get your jacket and bag."

"Okay daddy." Jenny jumped off the chair and ran over to her room and picked up her Rainbow Dash bag and black hoodie. She quickly ran to the front of the building to meet her dad and head off to preschool.

* * *

"We're here." Grant announced as he pulled his car up to the front of the daycare where Jenny went to preschool. He got out of his seat and walked around to the other side of the car to let Jenny out. "Now, have fun at school today."

"I will, daddy." Jenny giggled as she jumped down to the ground.

"Jenny!"

The two looked up to see Tony running towards them. "Tony!" Jenny squealed as she ran to meet him. They met in the middle and hugged. "Look what I got!" Jenny dug into her backpack and pulled out the Avengers coloring book Coulson gave her.

Tony's eyes lit up with excitement. "Cool! I gots some new colour pencils we could use to colour."

"Purfect!" Jenny squealed. She turned back to her father. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Jenny." Jenny chuckled as he waved goodbye while up against the car. "Take care of her for me, Tony."

"I will." Tony nodded as he grabbed Jenny's hands and ran them towards the building.

"Yah." Grant sighed as he watched Tony help Jenny up the front steps. "They're totally getting married." With that thought, he went to get back into the car.

Inside, Jenny and Tony walked into their classroom. It was filled with colorful posters of things to learn, the kids' drawing and the class pet, Arnold the Hamster. Jenny and Tony were the last two to enter the room and were immediately met by their teacher, Miss Campbell.

Miss Campbell was a young African-American woman with short black hair and piercing green eyes. She greeted them with a joyful smile on her face. "Good morning, Jenny. Good morning, Tony."

"Good morning, Miss Campbell." The two greeted in unison.

"You two ready to have fun today."

"Yah!"

"Good. You guys can put your stuff away and then we can get started with today."

The two friends ran over the little cubbies in the room and put their stuff in the same one before going over to their seats, which were right next to each other.

"Okay, good morning kids!" said Miss Campbell as she tried to get her students' attention.

"Good morning, Miss Campbell."

"Today is going to be a fun filled with colors. But before we begin, we need to…"

"SING THE WELCOME SONG!" The class cheered.

"Right." Miss Campbell went over to the piano in the room. "Ready?" She started playing the instrument.

" _Gather round and sit right down_

 _Doesn't matter who you're next to," The classroom sang in unison_

" _We're a lot the same but with different names_

 _And there's so many things that we're gonna do_

 _You might feel a little bit shy_

 _But we all feel that way sometimes_

 _It's a new adventure_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _Anything can happen_

 _When we laugh and we play_

 _Welcome to this brand new day."_

"Good job everyone," said Miss Campbell, "Now let's get started with our lesson." She went over to her holo screen and tapped the board, making a splat of color appear. "This is the color red. Who can name something that is red?" The kids raised their hands with excitement displayed across their faces. Miss Campbell looked around before pointing to "Scott?"

"Apples."

"Yes, apples can be red." Miss Campbell pointed to "Ana?"

"Roses."

"Yes, roses are red." Miss Campbell pointed to "Jenny?"

"Iron Man's Suit!"

Miss Campbell chuckled. "Yes, part of Iron's Man Suit is red. Okay, so let's try and find some other things in the room that are red."

* * *

Later that day, the kids had made their way to the playground in the back of the school for recess.

Jenny and Tony were walking around trying to figure out what to play when they heard someone call out "Tony!" They looked over at the jungle gym to see one of their classmates, Donte, standing by it.

"What does he want?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Said Tony as he walked over. "What's up?" He asked Donte.

"Do you want to play Avengers with us?" asked Donte.

"Sure!" He turned back to Jenny. "Jenny, do you want to play Avengers?"

"Sure." Jenny said as she started to run over.

"No, she can't play," said Donte.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because she's a girl."

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Jenny asked when she got over there.

"Girls can't do what the boys can do."

"That's not true. Girls can do ANYTHING that boys can do. My daddy said so."

"Doesn't matter. We don't play with girls. Right?" Donte asked as he turned to the guys underneath the jungle gym.

"Right!" They all agreed.

Jenny pouted. "Fine. I didn't want to play your stupid game anyway." Jenny stomped over to the swings where some of the other girls in her class were playing.

Hailey, one of Jenny's friends, noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"The boys won't let me play Avengers cuz I'm a girl."

"That's not nice." Raven, another one of Jenny's friends, said as she looked over at the boys.

"Yah." Ana, Jenny's other friend, agreed. "We could tell Miss Campbell."

"No." Jenny said as she tried to get up on a swing. "It doesn't matter. I can play with you guys."

"Okay." Ana smiled as she started swinging, along with Raven and Hailey.

Jenny continued to struggle to get up on the swing. She was by far the shortest person in the class, so she sometimes struggled to keep up with the rest of her classmates.

All of a sudden, Jenny felt somebody lift her up and help her onto the swing. "Here."

Jenny looked and saw that Tony had been the one to help her. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to play with the boys?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I told them that if you can't play, then I don't want to play with them."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you."

"What are boyfriends for." Tony said as he went behind her. "I can push you if you want."

"Okay." Jenny smiled as Tony started helping her swing.

"You are very nice, Tony," said Raven as she looked at the two. "Too bad, the other guys can't be as nice as you."

"Yah," Hailey agreed. "You guys want to see who can go the highest."

"YAH!"

During the final part of the school day, the kids sat in their classroom, coloring using the different colors they learned about today. Jenny and her friends had each taken a page from her Avengers coloring book and were using Tony's colored pencils to color them in.

"So," Tony whispered as he colored in the Hulk. "Did they find your mommy yet?" Since he was her boyfriend, Jenny thought that he should know what was going on at home.

Jenny shook her head. "No. My daddy is helping out but he hasn't found anything." She stopped coloring in the Scarlet Witch page. "I miss her."

Tony looked over at her, put down his pencil and gave her a hug. "Don't whorry. They'll find her. I know so."

"I hope soob." Jenny sighed as she looked for another color. "Ray, can I use the red next?"

"Sure. I just need to finish coloring in Captain America's shield."

"Captain America?" The five looked over to see the boys from the jungle gym coming over, Donte in front. "Can we see?"

"No," said Ana "You said you didn't want to play with gurls."

"So?" Austin, one of the boys asked.

"So, why should we pay with you, if you're going to mean to us."

"You're playing with Tony." Scott pointed out.

"Cuz he's nice to us." Jenny argued. "We only play with nice people."

The boys looked at each other. "What do we need to do to pay?" asked Donte.

"Apaulogize." Hailey answered.

"What?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Say you're sorry to Jenny four being mean."

"Oh, sorry Jenny."

Jenny and her friends looked at each other before leaning forward and whisper among each other. They turn back to the boys. "Okay, you play with us." Jenny pulled out her book. "Choose a page."

* * *

"Daddy?" Jenny called as she looked over at her father as she in a stool, watching him cook.

"Yes princess?"

"Are girls not as good as boys?"

Grant turned around to see the look on his daughter's face. "What?" He turned off the burner and went around to stand in front of her. He bent down to her height. "Where did you hear that?"

"Today, some of the boys didn't want to play Avengers with me cuz I'm a girl. They said we can't do what they can do."

Grant picked her up and stood her on the counter. "Listen to me munchkin. You can do anything that you set your mind to. You can do anything that a boy can do… and probably even better than them." He tickled her belly, making her giggle. "Okay?"

"Okay. Daddy, do you know what I can do?" Jenny asked as her father sat her down on the chair.

"I don't know. What can you do?" Grant asked as he picked up the spaghetti he made and went over to the sink to strain it.

"I… I can tie my shoes."

"That you can. What else can you do?"

"I can name the colours of the rainbow and I can spell them too. And I can… Count to 10."

"Yes, you can." Grant nodded as he looked over at her. "Can you count to ten for me?"

As Jenny did so, the team came into the common room. "Wow, that's a really high number," Kara said as moved to sit by Jenny. "Why are you counting?"

"Some boys at school told her that girls can't do what boys can do."

"Which is not true." Jenny added.

"No it is not. So Jenny is telling me the things she can do."

"Really?" asked Kara as she looked over at Jenny. "What else can do you?" Kara poked her in the tummy, making her giggle.

"Um… I can say my full name."

"Which is?"

"Jennifer Jemma Ward."

"Jemma?" Jenny looked over at the female scientist. "Your middle name is Jemma."

"Yup, mommy said she wanted to name me after her best fwiend." Jenny answered as she spun around in her chair.

"She did?"

"She did." Grant confirmed as he finished making a plate for Jenny. "Dinner is served."

"Yah," said Jenny as she picked up her little fork. "I love sketti."

"I know you do." Grant smiled as he placed the plate down in front of her before placing a kiss on top of her head.

At that moment, Coulson came into the room. "Ward, have we made any progress in decoding the dialect?

Grant nodded. "A fair amount actually. I think I may have finally narrowed down the origin. That should help me figure out a sister language, which I can use to translate it."

"Languages have sisters?" Jenny asked through her spaghetti-covered mouth.

Grant chuckled as he picked up a napkin to wipe her mouth. "Yes, languages have sisters that means they have the same start and went in different directions. Italian and Spanish are sister languages."

"Italiano e spagnolo?" Jenny asked.

"Di preciso."

Coulson looked at the child. "She speaks Italian?"

Grant nodded. "And Chinese. Skye and I are determined to get her to be trilingual."

"Daddy, do you think mommy is okay?"

The room went silent as Grant searched for an answer. "I'm sure she's fine, sweetie."

* * *

In an unknown location, lied an underground compound that housed an InHuman suppression room. Inside that room was none other than Skye. Her skin was dirty and burned. Her hair tangled together like vines. Her lips chapped from lack of hydration.

Every once in a while you could here the tiniest whisper for help as the salty tears rolled down her face and onto the concrete ground.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. We got to see a peek into Jenny's mind and our first look at Skye in a while. What do you think should happen next? Let me know in a review! Let's try and get to 50 before the next chapter!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is a YouTube channel called "ShaelinWrites". Shaelin is a writer who vlogs about her experiences in writing and publishing. I kinda want to start doing the same thing on my channel. Maybe some writing advice stuff like that. Let me know if you'll check her out by putting the word "WRITE" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~JuicyJams AKA Ivey**_

 **P.S. Send me some ideas for some sweet Skyeward moments that you might want to see in the next chapter! (wink, wink)**


End file.
